


драббл

by Spicebox



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KR-II.1. 1. Хиджиката/Гинтоки. Омегаверс. Все обязательные атрибуты этой вселенной (можно без мпрега). H!</p>
            </blockquote>





	драббл

Над столом красовалась огромная надпись «Уровень Крови В Сиропе».  
Кажется, раньше там было что-то другое, но странные противоестественные ощущения мешали сосредоточиться и вспомнить, что же там было. Цитата из Басё или все-таки прайс?  
Хиджиката сел на диван, закурил, поинтересовался не глядя:  
\- Диета?  
\- Ну типа того, - услышал в ответ невнятное. – Что-то хотел, Оогуши-кун?  
Хиджиката хотел.  
Последние несколько дней его одолевали странные противоестественные ощущения. Они мешали работать, отбивали аппетит – словом, полностью выбивали Хиджикату из колеи. Майонез не помогал, сигареты помогали только частично.  
Однажды ночью Хиджиката проснулся и обнаружил, что ходит во сне.  
А еще он обнаружил, что метит углы казарм Шинсенгуми и что это крайне неудобно делать из-за стояка.  
Такое поведение, разумеется, нарушало устав, и поэтому Хиджиката, недолго думая, послал сам себя сделать сэппуку, но по дороге встретил мерзавца Сого, который сказал, что перед сэппуку полагается очистить душу раскаянием, унижением и страданиями, причем он явно на что-то намекал и, видимо, готов был посодействовать, но Хиджиката не терпел полумер.  
\- И вот я тут, - закончил он свой рассказ, глядя на хозяина Ерозуи.  
Тот выглядел серьезным и даже, кажется, проснулся.  
\- Не смог придумать большего унижения, чем прийти сюда, - пояснил Хиджиката, затушил сигарету и тут же прикурил новую.  
Гинтоки убрал ноги со стола – рифленые подошвы сапог мелькнули и пропали, – наклонился, сцепив пальцы в замок. Проникновенно поинтересовался:  
\- И что же это за странные противоестественные ощущения, Хиджиката-кун?  
Хиджиката затянулся и посмотрел на него чистым, открытым взглядом Будды Амитабхи.  
\- Как бы объяснить… Когда я думаю о сексе, у меня встает.  
\- А нужно, чтобы падал? – Гинтоки деловито поправил воображаемые очки.  
Статуя Амитабхи треснула. В воздухе запахло адреналином и майонезом.  
\- Да, блядь! – заорал Хиджиката, вскакивая и швыряя сигарету в окно. – Нужно! Потому что я теперь думаю о сексе постоянно!   
В наступившей тишине было слышно, как тихонько поскуливает спящий Садахару.  
\- Ха, – сурово сказал Гинтоки. – Ха. Ха. Тебе к хирургу, Оогуши-кун. Попрощайся со своим крошкой Тоши, Оогуши-кун.  
\- Что за запах? – принюхался Хиджиката. Потянулся за сигаретой – и отложил пачку. Запах бил в голову, пьянящий и острый, вызывая дрожь во всем теле.  
\- Я тебе что, психотерапевт? – неожиданно взвился Гинтоки. – Я тебе Ирабу-сенсей? Хочешь прокатиться на моей трапеции?  
\- Это предложение? – машинально спросил Хиджиката.  
\- Нет, сарказм.  
Он смотрел на Хиджикату, взгляд был странным, пустым и затягивающим, как у зверей из КосмоЗоо, а запах все усиливался, не перебиваемый больше ничем, больно скручивающий внутренности в тугую пружину.  
\- Ладно, у меня еще куча дел, - сказал Хиджиката и собрался было уйти, но тут обнаружил, что стоит перед столом и наматывает на кулак белое с голубым узором хаори.  
\- Давай-давай, вали, - ответил Гинтоки. Когда он положил пальцы на сжатый кулак, освобождая одежду, Хиджикату продернуло током.  
\- А вообще знаешь, не вали, - продолжил Гинтоки и одним плавным движением вытек из кресла. - Ерозуя берется за эту работу.  
Это все еще можно было списать на эпидемию странных противоестественных ощущений, захлестнувшую Эдо.  
  
Кстати, об Эдо.  
\- Хиджиката-кун, - тянул Гинтоки, - ты никогда не задумывался о тех несчастных жителях Эдо, которые ночью выходят выбрасывать мусор, или за вкусняшкой, или кого-нибудь зарубить, и последнее что они видят – это холодное и жестокое мерцание летающей тарелки, а потом приходишь в себя и понимаешь, что ты в X-files, а вместо хуя у тебя Лора Палмер?  
Он говорил все это, решительно огибая стол и стаскивая штаны.  
\- Когда это аниме превратилось в «Обитель зла»? – пробормотал Хиджиката, стратегически отступая и оценивая сложившуюся ситуацию.  
Результат оценки оказался простым и очевидным.  
\- Значит, и меня, и тебя похитили аманто с Омеги Пипинна, - сказал Хиджиката. – И сделали так, что мы сейчас типа друг друга безудержно хотим, потому что у тебя течка.  
\- Чертовски безудержно, - подтвердил Гинтоки, - но нужно типа подробнее объяснить зрителю.  
\- Выведем обоснуй белым на черном фоне, а потом продолжим, - предложил Хиджиката.  
  
 **Эволюция – в грамотном управлении.**  
Высокий уровень сахара в крови ослабляет течку и блокирует действие феромонов. Так омега может защититься от хищных жестоких альф, путешествуя по вселенной в поисках одной единственной половинки души, который будет с ней всегда…  
  
\- Как это всегда?!  
\- До конца арки.  
\- А потом что?  
\- А потом прилетят аманто с Омеги Куннус.  
\- А. Ну ладно.  
\- Что значит ладно?!  
  
 **…всегда, всегда, пока не наступит конец времени, ознаменованный появлением аманто с Омеги Таймлордус.**  
  
Результат оценки оказался простым и очевидным.  
\- Срать на обоснуй, - выдохнул Хиджиката, широко раздвигая колени Гинтоки и толкаясь внутрь – глубоко, до раскаленных звезд под закрытыми веками.  
И вдруг что-то хлюпнуло.  
Внезапная догадка оказалась сильнее неконтролируемой похоти; в конце концов, не стоило забывать про сортирный юмор. Хиджиката с опаской приоткрыл правый глаз и безразлично поинтересовался:  
\- Расстройство желудка?  
\- Жопная смазка аманто, - отмахнулся Гинтоки, закидывая ногу ему на плечо и продолжая двигаться навстречу.  
Безумие. Это было чистое безумие. И даже сапог, при каждом толчке бьющий Хиджикату по уху, не смог бы заставить его остановиться.  
  
Читатель! Кто сказал тебе, что нет на свете настоящей, верной, вечной любви? Да отрежут лгуну его гнусный язык! Скрытая под шутовской маской, закипающая тяжелой, вязкой смолой, выжигающая под кожей потайные узоры. Ей подходит любая причина; любой, даже самый ничтожный и нелепый повод, становится единственно правильным.  
Что она?  
Что мы перед ней?  
  
\- Что, мы как собаки?! – взвыл Хиджиката.  
Садахару в углу зевнул, понюхал воздух, тяжело вздохнул и снова заснул.   
\- Я не соглашался на этот джастэвэй в своей жопе! – кажется, Гинтоки тоже не ожидал, что все так закончится.  
Хиджиката застрял. И еще он, кажется, пообещал жениться. И еще, кажется, приближалась следующая волна неудержимого и ни с чем не сравнимого удовольствия.  
Кажется, двадцать седьмая или тридцать вторая.  
\- Не дергайся, - страшным шепотом попросил Хиджиката. – Умоляю. Во имя крошки Тоши и двадцати, нет, пятидесяти парфе.  
\- Кто-то в дверь звонит, - так же тихо ответил Гинтоки. – Что будем делать?   
\- Гхм, - сказали за спиной.  
  
Гинтоки привстал, обнимая Хиджикату за шею, и мысленно выругался. Законы этого аниме были неизменными как чашка риса. В дверях стоял Кацура.  
Кацура растерянно похлопал глазами, потом паскудно заулыбался и склочным тоном сообщил:  
\- Проклятые аманто! Снова они делают сучек из наших патриотов!  
Хиджиката – ох, разумеется, я-придурок-застрял-Хиджиката – медленно обернулся, роняя ладонь на рукоять катаны.  
В воздухе запахло адреналином, майонезом и сто шестьдесят шестой.  
\- Собрался ловить Джои прямо сейчас, а, Оогуши-кун? - без особой надежды на понимание спросил Гинтоки, ощущая, как надежная и твердая поверхность стола исчезает, сменяясь ненадежным воздухом.  
Хиджиката ничего не ответил.  
Все-таки с чувством юмора у него всегда было плохо.


End file.
